


Changes

by FireSoul



Series: Family of Heroes [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Sara and Leonard agreed that she would talk to Oliver about their plan while he talked to Evelyn. But what Sara doesn't know is that Leonard has his own agenda in mind.





	1. The New Place

Evelyn remained quiet as she walked down the busy streets of Star City, side by side with none other than Leonard Snart. They hadn’t even been back in the city for two full days when Sara called and asked that she go over to the apartment. She wouldn’t say why and so obviously Evelyn had been curious to know what was going on, and that curiosity only grew when she arrived at Sara and Leonard’s home only to find Sara gone and Snart preparing to leave. All he had told her was to go with him, and that was hardly an explanation. She had decided that it might be best to not ask questions, as Leonard appeared to know exactly where they were going.

 

He led her, oddly enough, to Big Belly Burger. It wasn’t particularly crowded and so the two of them selected a booth by the window and when Len began scanning over the menu, all of this still without an explanation, Evelyn decided she had remained quiet long enough.

“So, what exactly are we doing here?” She asked,

“We’re eating lunch.” Snart replied, his eyes never once leaving the menu in front of him.

“So Sara called me over to your place, so you could drag me out to lunch?” The teenager asked with a scoff, very skeptical over the purpose of this little trip.

“Well when you say I dragged you it sounds like you didn’t want to come,” Snart replied, finally glancing up at her over the top of his menu. She merely shrugged and then finally reached out and grabbed her own menu.

 

They remained in a comfortable sort of silence until the waitress came over and they placed their orders, and even after that it took a few minutes for the conversation to start again.

“So where’s Sara?” Evelyn finally asked, deciding to maybe try a different tactic in getting an explanation.

“She had to talk to Queen about something,” Leonard replied before his eyes flicked up to meet hers. “Something concerning you.”

Evelyn hoped that he didn’t catch the way she fidgeted under his gaze, that maybe he missed the physical reaction that came with her heart skipping a beat out of fear in her chest. She was sure he didn’t, sure he noticed it all, but she found herself almost grateful when he took pity on her and explained himself.

“Relax, you’re not in trouble.” He assured her, “It’s just that you’re over our apartment all the time so while she’s informing Queen I figured I might as well run it by you that she and I are moving.”

 

Evelyn couldn’t help it when her eyes widened at the news. A part of her realized that she should’ve see this coming, considering Leonard’s sister does still live in Central City and that is also the place their friends on the Waverider tend to stay whenever they’re in the present. Perhaps there had been more to that “family trip” than she and the other recruits thought, maybe their chaperones had been selected because they had been planning a trip anyway.

“Relax,” Leonard’s voice cut through her inner tornado of thoughts just as their food arrived, he waited until the waitress was gone before he continued. “We’re not going far.” He assured her, taking her by surprise.

“You’re not?” She found herself asking, he shook his head as he picked up the saltshaker.

“Only about two blocks from where we are now, we found a place with a second bedroom.” He explained, purposely placing the salt on its side before reaching for the ketchup bottle.

“You guys having a baby?” Evelyn snorted; however the unamused glare she found herself on the receiving end of had her quickly backpedaling. “Kidding,” she assured, the look he gave her told her that no they were not, but apparently such a thing is not a joke at this point in their relationship.

“No,” He confirmed, “But you’ve been sleeping on our couch often enough, so we decided it might best if we had an extra bed.”

Evelyn froze at his words, and for a second he did too. He was watching her, waiting for a reaction.

“It’s up to you, if you want it or not.” He assured her when she still hadn’t answered. “You can keep doing what you do now, just showing up for dinner and not leaving.” There was something lacing his voice when he said that, something that Evelyn couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t anger or regret, but it wasn’t very far off. “But I’m not going to ask you to have an answer for that right now, instead I’m going to ask you to help me with something.”

“What is it?” She asked, glad he had offered her the distraction.

“I need your help picking out something for Sara,” he answered, although the response was not very descriptive.

“Like a present?” She asked, suddenly beginning to wonder if maybe Sara’s birthday was coming up.

“Something like that,” Leonard replied.

“What does that mean?” Evelyn asked, quickly growing tired of Snart’s cryptic responses.

“You’ll see,” he promised, and with that the conversation ended.

 

* * *

 

“You and Snart want to adopt Evelyn?” Oliver said as he and Sara finished their sparring session. Sara had informed him about her and Snart’s decision to move into a new place and the reasons behind it.

“That’s not what I said,” she defended, however they both knew that to be a lie. Those may not have been her exact words, but they might as well have been. “Evelyn isn’t like the rest of the recruits, Ollie.” She said, deciding that if Oliver was going to make her be honest then she may as well go along with it. “You said it yourself when you recruited her, she’s just a little girl.”

“I did not mean that,” Oliver was quick to defend, remembering to back when he had first brought in the recruits and proceeded to personally insult each and every one of them in an attempt to motivate them.

“It’s still true,” Sara insisted, “And no amount of battle training is going to change that. She’s a kid Ollie, younger than we were when we got on the gambit and sailed right into hell.”

“And what if she doesn’t want to be adopted?” Oliver asked but Sara only shrugged.

“Then that’s her choice.” She replied, “Look, Leonard and I aren’t looking to be her parents, we never could be. But she needs something more than a trainer, and no offence but trainer is about all you know how to do.”

Oliver looked like he was trying not to take offence tot hat statement, mostly because he knew it was true. It had been with a lot of hesitation, to say the least, that he had agreed to train any of the four recruits. It wasn’t lost on him that Evelyn was the youngest one, or that her current living arrangement failed to provide much human interaction when at home. Maybe it was his fault for not realizing how much she needs some sort of interaction at the apartment, considering he was often gone before she woke up in the morning and stayed out later. If they did return home at the same time then they were both bone dead tired and would trudge straight to their separate beds. He knew she was spending most of her days working with Sara at the rec center, and most of her free time at Sara and Leonard’s apartment. He hadn’t missed how both the former assassin and the former crook kept an eye out for the youngest recruit, both in the field and outside of it.

But he hadn’t really been aware that they were aware of it.

“So when are you talking to her about it?” He asked, “Or did you already do that?”

“Leonard’s taking care of that right now,” she replied.

 

* * *

 

Little did Sara know that her boyfriend had already finished discussing the new place with Evelyn and the two of them were now in the middle of a whole other mission. They had already tried one jewelry store but it turned out to be a bust, so now they were checking out a second one.

“What about that one?” Evelyn suggested, pointing to one of the many rings beneath the glass case.

Leonard considered the one she was suggesting, it had a silver band with a square diamond setting and it was beautiful, but it just didn’t seem right for Sara.

“Maybe,” he said in a voice that, judging by Evelyn’s annoyed sigh, made it very clear that he was just trying not to blatantly shoot down another one of her suggestions.

“I don’t understand why you’re even getting a ring, she already wears the one from your first job as a thief on her ring finger and we both know she’s never taking it off.” Evelyn muttered, but when she did Leonard’s eyes flicked up from the case as he realized that she was right, and just like that an idea began formulating in his head.

“Come on,” he said and without another word he turned on his heel and walked out of the jewelry shop, leaving Evelyn to hurry after him and not catch up until out on the sidewalk.

“Where are we going?” She asked once she finally caught up.

“To figure out how to rob a former assassin without dying in the process.”


	2. Our Little Family

Stealing a ring off the hand of a twice-trained assassin, without dying in the process, turned out to be just about as difficult as it sounded. Len tried pulling it off her while she slept, but Sara is a very light sleeper and such an attempt only ended in waking her. He also thought about stealing it while she was in the shower, as that's the only time she ever takes it off, but he quickly abandoned that plan upon realizing that no matter how quiet he tried to be she would inevitably hear him entering the bathroom and therefor know it was him who took the ring once she noticed it missing.

So a week came and went and still there was no luck with getting the ring from Sara, that is, not until one morning when Evelyn reported to the apartment for teaching duty at the rec center.

When she got there she found the usual sight of Sara sitting at the counter, already clad in workout clothes, and just finishing up the last of her breakfast. Over the course of the past week, ever since Len and Sara had officially signed for their new apartment, the living room had grown overrun with boxes and so it didn't really surprise Evelyn when she saw Leonard over in the living room and packing up another addition to the pile.

"You guys gonna be ready to move in a few days?" She mocked; taking in the somewhat organized mess that was slowly taking over the small apartment.

"Should be, are you?" Sara countered as she stood and went to rinse her bowl in the sink.

"I can be ready in two hours," the teen chuckled, she doesn't have nearly as much to pack as the two of them do, although she had already started.

"Good," The blonde approved as she began to head for the bathroom before abruptly stopping and turning back. "Oh by the way, the older kids had a tournament last weekend and some girl had her earrings ripped out, so this week we actually have to abide by the no jewelry rule."

Evelyn nodded and once the older woman was gone she caught Leonard's eye, knowing that he shared the same thoughts as her. This was their chance, and it was going to be up to her to take it.

* * *

Getting the kids, specifically two particularly bratty little girls with earrings, to remove their jewelry went about as well as Sara and Evelyn could've expected. That mixed with the fact that Sara had placed her rings, including the one from Snart, into her bag was making it incredibly difficult for Evelyn to accomplish her mission. But she finally got her chance halfway through the class when they stopped for a water and bathroom break. Since the bathroom is two hallways away, and that leaves so much in-between for a five-year-old to get distracted by, someone needed to accompany the kids opting to use the restroom and thankfully Sara didn't object when Evelyn declined to do it.

"Sensei Evelyn?" A little voice squeaked from behind the teenager as she began rummaging through Sara's bag. "Why are you stealing from Sensei Sara?"

Evelyn fought the urge to audibly groan, she just had to work with curious children.

"I'm not," she assured them, "Sensei Sara accidently put something of mine in her bag this morning, I'm just grabbing it back." She assured the little girl who appeared to be satisfied with the answer.

"Why did she, why did, why did she put your, your thing in, in her, in her, her bag?" A little boy, Kaden, questioned. Normally Evelyn was very patient with his stuttered words but right now it felt like they were going to be the death of her if listening to him meant splitting her attention as she felt around the inside of the bag and tried to determine where Snart's ring was.

"It was an accident," she assured Kaden, as well as the rest of the now interested children.

"But how did she grab your thing by accident?" A little girl named Libby questioned just as Evelyn felt the rough texture of the ring she was searching for.

"What is it anyway?" Now the ever-nosey Taylor was joining the conversation and Evelyn knew that if the kids saw her taking one of Sara's rings, she'd be busted. Fortunately five-year-olds aren't very observant and so when her hand emerged from the bag oddly cupped, almost like a claw, in order to hold the ring while she kept a hair tie between her fingers, all they focused on was the hair tie.

"Hair tie," she replied casually, and it was right at that moment that Sara reentered the room. With the kids suddenly focused on Sara and vice versa Evelyn took the opportunity to slip the ring into the waistband of her leggings.

* * *

"Well I nearly got busted by a bunch of rug-rats," Evelyn claimed later on after she and Sara arrived back at the apartment and the older woman had gone off to the bedroom to change, leaving her younger friend in the living room with a rather anxious looking Leonard. "But I got it." She declared, retrieving the ring from her waistband and tossing it over to him.

Len caught the ring easily; although a part of him really couldn't believe that after all these weeks he and Evelyn had finally gotten their hands on it.

"I owe you one kid," he said, pocketing the ring before Sara could come out of the room and see it.

"Just do whatever you're planning on fast, because she's going to think she lost it and is going to be tearing everything apart." Evelyn warned, she and Leonard both knew that getting the ring altered was going to take time, especially with the alterations being fairly drastic, and time was probably something that they didn't have.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara was essentially losing her mind. Sitting on the bed she had already turned her gym bag inside out and was currently thinking of an excuse she could give for ransacking the car. She couldn't believe that she had lost Leonard's ring! She had guarded that thing with her life for two years now and suddenly it's just gone. Her best guess was that it had fallen out of her bag at some point, meaning it could be anywhere in the rec center and had probably been swept up by now. Deep down, of course, she knew that Leonard wouldn't blame her for losing it and honestly she doubted he would care all that much. He had said himself that the ring wasn't a keepsake of his first job but rather a reminder that even the best laid plans can go sideways. His thieving days are long behind him, even if he won't admit it, but that ring was still important. It was all that she'd had of him for a year and a half, and even with him back now that ring still felt like… it felt like a promise to her. Like if she were to lose him on the job again, and in their line of work that is extremely possible, she would at least still have that piece of him that had gotten her through that year and a half.

* * *

Sara went through the next month or so hoping Leonard hadn't noticed that she was no longer wearing his ring, and while she was sure he had he never said anything so she wasn't about to bring it up. But then came one night when they were out on patrol, jumping from rooftop to rooftop doing a final sweep of the city after a relatively uneventful night.

"So, any particular reason my ring has suddenly vanished from your hand?" Leonard asked, coming to a halt as they came towards the end of their assigned sector.

Sara shrugged in response, a part of her knew that playing dumb would be useless because Leonard had probably noticed weeks ago that she had stopped wearing it and assumed she'd lost it somewhere, but she still played dumb anyway.

"It started irritating my skin," she lied and while she did expect him to call her out on it, she didn't expect the wicked grin he gave her.

"Are you sure it isn't because your boyfriend happens to be one hell of a thief?" He asked, pulling a small jewelry box from his jeans pocket.

For a second Sara felt as though her brain had been turned off. He had stolen the ring? Just to annoy her? Upon making it to that conclusion Sara found herself moving closer to her boyfriend and giving him a not so light smack on the arm, to which he laughed.

"I've been driving myself nuts looking for that!" She scolded as she hit him, "I thought I lost it somewhere at the rec center! And you stole it just to mess with me?"

"No," Len said after she had delivered, hopefully, her final blow. "I stole it so I could have it altered." He explained, now Sara just looked plain confused.

"Why?" She asked and he sighed,

"Because," he drawled before he lowered himself down onto one knee, which only served to confuse Sara even more. "I wanted to ask you a question." He said, opening the box and showing Sara the transformed ring.

Sara couldn't help it when her jaw dropped open as she realized what was happening. Even at the sight of the ring, which had been altered so much that had Len not told her she wouldn't have realized it was his. The band of it was still pretty much the same, but towards the top the metal had been pinched and twisted by somebody who clearly knew what they were doing in order to set a diamond in it.

"Don't worry, they didn't touch the engraving." Len assured her, referring to how he had sloppily carved her name into the inside of the ring before the Oculus.

At his words Sara was snapped from her haze and she knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you?" She questioned, the deadpanned look was all the answer she needed before she slammed her lips against his.

Leonard kissed her back, eagerly, but the moment was soon interrupted by the sounds of clapping hands and even one wolf whistle. Pulling away and looking over her shoulder Sara couldn't help but smile at the sight of the rest of the team emerging from the shadows, most with bright smiles on their faces.

"It's about time!" Curtis exclaimed as the group approached the happy couple.

"You know she hasn't said yes yet," Leonard claimed as the two of them stood; now it was Sara's turn to give him a deadpan glare.

"Yes," she said before turning back to their friends.

"Wait? You all managed to keep this a secret?" She asked, she had heard all about Oliver's idea to propose to Felicity back when they were living in Ivy Town and how the team had nearly blown it time and time again upon their return.

"Just Evey," Rene explained, referring to Evelyn by the nickname he had given her at some point. "She told the rest of us about twenty minutes ago."

"Actually, she's the one who stole the ring off you." Leonard admitted and if Sara was in disbelief before she was really in disbelief now, that and very impressed.

"I'm assuming you taught her?" She asked Leonard, giving him a knowing look and he shrugged guiltily.

"I might have given her a few tips," he admitted and Sara only rolled her eyes just as Leonard took ahold of her hand. Caught up in all the excitement she hadn't even realized that he was still holding the ring. He slipped it onto her finger and before he knew it her lips were on his again.

"Ah, I don't need to see that!" Rene whined in the background as he directed his attention away from the couple, along with Oliver and Diggle.

Sara smirked against Leonard's lips at the sound of not only Rene but also the others laughing at his claim. Once the two of them broke apart the team headed back to the bunker, where Felicity proceeded to tackle Sara into such a forceful hug that she nearly knocked her down. After that it didn't take long for everyone to debrief from the mission and head for their homes.

* * *

"I can't believe you two let me lose my mind over that ring for a month," Sara said as she, Leonard, and Evelyn entered their apartment.

"I can't believe you didn't accuse me of it sooner," Leonard replied and Evelyn nodded in agreement, Sara just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm heading to bed, congrats on the engagement guys." She said before making her way down the hall to her room.

"Goodnight," Sara called after the teen before looping her arms around her fiancé's neck.

She just looked up at him for a few seconds, content to just stand there staring up at him.

"What?" He eventually asked, although it was purely out of curiosity.

Sara shook her head with a smile, "Nothing," she assured him; "It's just that our life has gotten strangely domestic since you came back from the dead."

Leonard chuckled at that, but he couldn't deny her point. "Knowing our luck, that just means we're due for something out of a sci-fi movie to happen."

* * *

Well, they were both right.

For a while it seemed like, aside from their night jobs, their lives had somehow achieved a semblance of normal. They were able to plan and go through with their wedding with a record of only one call from the Waverider for a relatively minor mission that really just needed a few extra hands. It was about six months after their wedding that they told Evelyn she was going to be a big sister, and about three months after the arrival of their daughter Aurora that something out of a sci-fi movie finally happened.

It was Mick who called them, apparently those Thanigarians the Time Masters had once been so worried about decided to pay Earth a visit a few hundred years too early. They needed all hands on deck, but it was almost lucky that Evelyn had sprained her ankle badly a few weeks back and while she could walk Oliver didn't want her chasing down aliens who had intent to kill. So she stayed behind and looked after Aurora, a decision both Sara and Leonard had been a little apprehensive about but as they returned home with more than a few new bruises they knew that it had been necessary.

"I'm glad you talked me into letting you come," Len said as they approached the front door of their place. Sara had bounced back rather quickly after Aurora arrived but that being said he hadn't been too sure it was a good idea for her to run into such a high stakes mission, although she ended up saving his life.

"Anytime Crook," she mocked with a tired half smile as she opened the door. "It's quiet," she noted suspiciously, knowing that this was normally the time of night that Aurora was well into a meltdown.

"Maybe Evey brought her to your dad's." Leonard suggested, at some point Evelyn's nickname had extended to being used by people other than Rene.

Sara doubted the suggestion but at the same time couldn't think of a better argument, not until she stepped further into the apartment and heard the faint sound of a lullaby. With a raised eyebrow, as he too heard the voice, Leonard followed her lead down the hall until the two of them stood right outside the nursery door. When they peered in they saw Evelyn, clad in her pajamas and pacing around the room, with Aurora held closely to her chest as she made up a lullaby. Not wanting to risk waking their younger daughter, although technically they never formally adopted Evelyn, Sara and Leonard pulled their heads out of the room and crept quietly back down the hall.

"I guess everything went ok here," Len mused, the two of them had been a little worried about leaving Evelyn alone with such a young baby for the whole day.

"Looks like," Sara agreed, "But still, I kind of hope we don't get called for another big mission like that anytime soon, I kind of like the half crazy, half normal life we've got going here."

Len smirked at his wife before leaning down and giving her a kiss, "Me too."


End file.
